


The mission with Werewolves

by gelledee



Series: The Kord's Men [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelledee/pseuds/gelledee
Summary: An early mission of Dima Berek, this is the one with werewolves.
Series: The Kord's Men [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/731142





	The mission with Werewolves

Report by B.Chergoba  
Mission TF-215-037: 

The inhabitants of Bon Grove are being attacked by what they believe is a pack of Dire wolves. 

Task force is made up of five, five-man squads.  
Squad one: Borivik Chergoba (task force lead), Hlin Ugart (Second-in-command) Martha Wolfswood (Cleric), Lia Liadon (Wizard), Zasheir Rein (Cleric)  
Squad two: Luisa Domine, Eldon Leagallow, Dain Frostbeard, Arizima Anskuld, Ander Shemov (Scouts)  
Squad three: Dima Berek, Esvele Berek, Anton Marivaldi, Kethra Helder, Malcer Ravener. (Sword-fighters)  
Squad four: Tana Starag, Morn Tallstag, Helm Tallstag, Kosef Nemetsk, Luth Hahpet (Archers)  
Squad five: Umal Berek, Ty Lang, Jaedel Noval, Pax Umeral, Aleria Drakis (Cavalry)

We travelled the three days to Bon Grove at the edge of the Daggerbay mountains with no indecent.  
Arrived in Bon Grove mid afternoon.  
Meet with the Town council.  
The town has been losing livestock for about a month, then two weeks ago a group of local farmers went to find the wolves that had been eating the livestock. They did not return. Last week the attacks on out-lying farm buildings and houses. Last night a house at the edge of town was attacked. 

Squad Two set to Attacked house to look for tracks. Nothing found.  
Quarters set up in the main Inn.  
As attacks are at night, plans are drawn up for watches with towns folk and patrols.  
Had to punish D Berek for drinking and corrupting the Tallstag brothers. 

At dusk, patrol started. Towns folk, groups of four, anti-clockwise, group of three clockwise, four sets, each. Changed every three hours, staggered.  
Watch: squad Four. Set points at main entry to town. In sight of patrols. Uneventful  
Watch: Squad three. Attack at 10pm, west side. Dire wolf (3) wolf (10), unknown humanoid creatures (5) Alarm raised and Engaged.  
Squad four set aim against the dire wolves  
Squad Three engaged the Wolves.  
Squad five, one and two against the humanoids and support.  
Dire wolf (3) killed, wolf (10) killed, unknown humanoid creatures (2) killed.  
Two of squad five were downed but revived by clerics, other injuries treated. No villages or livestock lost.  
During clean up the humanoid bodies could not be found.  
We rested. The night and morning was uneventful.  
At lunch had a meeting with squad leaders. D Berek took a group to look at abandoned bandit camp, L Domine took a group to look at the shrine.  
LDomine reports a look of activity at the shrine and offering of carved bone and meat.  
D Berek group engaged in combat with bandits (6), searched camps Current and abandoned. Nothing of note found. D Berek also reports three recent graves by new encampment.

Rested for watches at night.  
Just after dusk, dire wolf (4), wolf (10) attacked just off main road in to town. Engaged. Again squad four and wizard set to the dire Wolves. Squad three and four against the wolves. Squads one and two the wolves and support. Killed all dire wolves and wolves.  
During this attack, humanoid (2) attack from the Slade. Engaged by squad four and wizard, then squads one and four. Killed both humanoids.  
Clear from bodies werewolves.  
Two people again go down but are revived by the clerics.

The next morning at a meeting after we had all rested and been feed. The bandits camp has been cleared. The indication was of 14 bandits. 6 killed at encampment, 3 already dead. 2 killed last night. Leaving 3 to find. Group will check shrine again and scout area. If nothing found will move on to old mine. 

Chergoba, Rein, most of Squad two and Squad Five stay in Bon Grove

Ugart, Wolfswood, Liadon, Domine, Squads three and four go back to shrine.  
At the shrine, one of the missing farmers was encounter. He lead them to four other people that where fighting werewolf (1), wolf (2). 

Werewolf and wolf (2) engaged.  
Squad four and Liadon set to werewolf, Squad three the wolves, Ugart and Domine protected the men.  
Killed all. 

The group of five men are from the missing farmers. They were all attacked the night they went looking for the wolves. They were all infected with lycanthropy. This group does not embrace lycanthropy, want to fight it. Group has been staying away from town try to keep people safe.  
Werewolves are led by an orc werewolf. There were 18 human werewolves in the pack, around 30 wolves and 15 dire wolves.  
They are based in the old mine.  
Ugart and Wolfswood agree to take group to go back to be cured by cleric in Fort, for cost.

As the group was about to move back to the town, set upon by white wolf (3). Engaged. Killed.

At the shrine on the return journey Humanoid (2) dire wolf (1) then encountered. Engaged. Killed

The group returned to town and remained until night-fall. 

Night three. Attack dire wolf (2) werewolf (1), staying away from town. Ambushed them. Engaged. Killed

Most of Squads one, two and four, move to do reconnaissance on the old mine, on route to the mine werewolf (1) wolf (4) encountered,engaged, killed.

Squad two do reconnaissance on old mine for an hour and return to group.

As returning to town encounter a farm being attacked by werewolves (3), engage, killed.

We return to town. Plans made for the next day. 

Forth night. Uneventful.

Whole force to mine. We take the path past the farm that was attacked yesterday.

Ugart leads L.Liadon, Squad four and five up on to ridge above the mine. On the way up they spot  
Werewolf (1) wolf (2) on a patrol. Engaged. Killed.

Chergoba leads the rest of the task force into the camp where they engage,Werewolf (1) the sentry, kill.

Squad five moves down the path to cross the river and are spotted by Wolf (2), engaged, killed.

All squads engage werewolf (4) and Orc-werewolf Chief (1) on agreed signal. 

Squad four and L.Liadon took out the Orc-werewolf, one of the squad down but recovered.  
One werewolf kept away from the squads by magic Boar. One werewolf went for squad five the other two for Squads two and three. Once one werewolf was killed the attacks increased on the others and the other three werewolves where killed in quick secession. Two people went down but the healers bought them back.

The camp was search and nothing was found. No indication of any more werewolf or wolves. Camp cleared and bodies burned. 

We returned to Bon Grove. Spoke to town council. 

Returned to Kord's men fort with infected towns folk and funds for their cure.

Notes by D Berek at request of Prefector Anton.

Mission TF-215-037:

The inhabitants of Bon Grove, in the foothills of the Daggerbay mountains, are being attacked by what they believe is a pack of Dire wolves. There were dire wolves and wolves and oh yes, werewolves. 

Chergoba set up the task force with a command squad and four five man squads of the same type, scouts, archers, swords and cavalry. This unit type can work. But not in this type of mission. We should have had four mixed six man squads, able to back each other up and complement each other. This type of mission calls for this sort of thing. So glad Chergoba retired

We travelled the three days to Bon Grove at a steady pace, along the Daggerbay mountain pass Road and then the Shale pine road with no incident. Which should have been a clue as to the mess this was going to be. There are always bandits.  
Note: There has not been a sweep of this side of the Daggerbay mountains for 15 years MF-200-008. There should have been bandits, where had they gone? But I point this out to Chergoba and he claimed I am being bloodthirsty.  
Note: Tomlin Evason was in charge of the force from the sweep that went along the Shale Pine road, from the Pass Road to Bon Grove and then along to Pine Cliff, Ash Mine and Shale, he is not on this mission. Nor was any one who was on the sweep. We have no one on the task force that knows the area.  
Arrived in Bon Grove mid afternoon. Could have been here early morning or even late on the day before if we had pushed, we could have made better speed on the pass road. Plus each day Camp was set while still light and travelling would have still been easy.  
The command squad and squad leaders meet with the Town council. The whole town was on edge, live stock in the town square like it was market day. It was very clear that this was more than wolves.  
The town has been losing livestock for about a month, then two weeks ago a group of 12 local farmers went to find the wolves that had been eating the livestock. They did not return. Nor have bodies been found. Last week the attacks moved on to outlying farm buildings and houses from the higher fields. Last night a house at the edge of town was attacked, eight died or missing. This does not sound like just wolves.  
Note: They also said that some of the missing men from the search party had been seen, in the last week. Chergoba and Ugart ignored that, big mistake. 

Squad Two sent to the Timmler house on sheep pen road, this is the house attacked last night to look for tracks, which they found close by the house but could not follow them very far, as they had been covered up and hidden.  
Quarters set up in The Oak tree inn.  
As attacks at night Chergoba added us to the patrol and watches with towns folk the towns folk had already in place. By we I mean squads three, four and five. Squad two held back to track anything that ran away. 

Myself, E. Berek, U. Berek, M. Tallstag and H. Tallstag went to a tavern squaring our packs, We choose The Wheat and Barley, to get more information. The town council was not hiding information from us, Chergoba just did not ask questions. At all. Questions like; is there a pattern to the attacks, which field and farm did it start on, is it mostly in a set direction, what do you mean you have seen the missing people, are there any places a group could be hiding, have you seen any strangers lately.  
So we talked to locals.  
The livestock at first were on the hills, mostly in the west and south of the town, then when they brought the livestock down from the hills to pens and fields close to farms. The attacks were on the fields and pens. Attacks are not on the same farm or from the same area. One night the pens at Dougles farm, NW of Bon Grove attacked the next night Cople Farm to the SSW, then Smok farm to the East. There is a lack of howling and no overkill. They find blood and tracks but no corpses. One guy swears a gate was unlocked.  
The party of 12 farmers followed a set of trails to the west, it is an area where there are some old mine works.  
The missing people and been seen at a distance, by the river or south on the road. They ran when called to.  
Before the attacks started there had been some people south on the road, in an encampment, the inn goers thought they might be a band of bandits. 10-15 people, they were gone when the attacks started. The townsfolk set a group to the encampment to offer them money to hunt the wolves, but the encampment was empty.  
One of the locals says there has been an increase in offering at a shrine outside of town.  
Some of the locals claim the wolves are white, like albino dire wolves, others that it’s just normal wolves. All of these sightings were in low light by humans at a distance.  
I had a map drawn of the town and the numbered locations of the attacks.

When reported to Chergoba. Punished for drinking.  
Note: I was punished, it was my idea and the other went along with it, I am a squad lead. Chergoba was convinced U. Berek only was there as he is my uncle and E. Berek's husband. 

I was second watch, stationed on the road to Pine cliff. I had no light and had the lights near me put out. My dark vision let me see to the river on the east of me and the houses to the west. At 10pm I saw movement by the river. I sent the runner (a young local boy, Tam) to raise the alarm. 

I lit the lantern, and left it on the path and move back toward the houses, so others could see as they came toward us and threw one of my fuzzy balls from my bag of tricks at the group.  
It was a giant rat. I sent the giant rat at the nearest wolf, it bit it's leg. I sent it at the wolf again, it bit again on a different leg. The wolf came to a stop. I sent the giant rat at wolf's throat, the wolf stayed down. A second wolf bit the rat in two. 

Squad three stood in a line on Pine cliff road, just after the houses started, where the archers would move behind after the third volley and L.Liadon was already standing behind them, ready to repel the wolves when they came into sword range.  
The five Humanoids hung back behind the wolves and dire wolves outside the light of my lantern or any other light sources.

The archers set to on the dire wolves (3), first volley (with arrows with light cast on them) flew into the lead wolf, all hit home. It kept coming.  
D.Berek, A.Marivaldi and M.Ravener threw daggers at the wolves. The first volley missed.  
L.Liadon cast scorching ray on the nearest humanoid. Two bolts hit.

Archer's second volley; one miss, two in the lead and one in each behind. The lead dire wolf fell. The archers move back. In line with squad three.  
In the second volley of daggers, one of M.Ravener struck home.  
L.Liadon cast scorching ray on the nearest humanoid. Three bolts hit.

Third volley; three miss and one in each dire wolf. The archers moved back, behind squad three, the wolves were on my squad.  
The dire wolves split and moved out of the light, a villager from the patrols threw a torch, one dire wolf illuminated.  
The last round of knives two hit the same injured wolf, it went down.  
L.Liadon cast acid arrow it did not hit dead on but splashed the lead humanoid.

By this time B.Chergoba, L.Domine, squads two and five had reached the area the humanoids had been in, coming from the right side. 

The wolves (8) were on squad three's line.  
The lit dire wolf was moving to the villages.  
The other dire wolf appeared to the right.  
Two of the humanoids had moved back until they were lost from sight, the other three moved to meet squad five.  
The two uninjured ones attacked T.Lang and P.Umera with teeth and claws. Both go down, A.Anskuld and A.Shemov moved to remove the fallen to the clerics. 

Forth volley; three miss and two hit the lit wolf.  
Squad three all had both swords or scimitars drawn, giving two attacks.  
D.Berek 1 hit, 1 miss,  
E.Berek 1 Hit 1 Miss,  
A.Marivaldi 2 Hit (one to the throat) kill,  
K.Helder 1 Hit 1 Miss,  
M.Ravener 2 Hit, kill.  
L.Liadon cast Magic missile at previous target, all three hit.  
The three remaining squad five members attack.  
U.Berek hit.  
J.Nova hit.  
A Drakis miss.  
B.Chergoba attacked a humanoid, both attacks miss, attacked again, both hit.  
L.Domine attacked the same humanoid and hit.

Wolves: bite us all, K.Helder hurt badly. Used second wind  
The humanoid attacked B.Chergoba, minor damage.  
The other one attacked L.Domine, missing.  
The very injured one went for U.Berek, U.Berek biting and scratching him.

Fifth volley; three went into the one heading to the villagers. It went down. Two sent into the last one.  
D.Berek 1 Hit kill,  
E.Berek 2 Hit, kill,  
A.Marivaldi 1 Hit, 1 miss,  
K.Helder had only 1 attack, hit and kill (disembowelling),  
M.Ravener 2 Hit (severing the head) kill.  
D.Berek and E.Berek stepped between the last two wolves and the more injured squad members.  
L.Liadon cast magic missile on the very injured humanoid, killing it.  
B.Chergoba 1 Hit,  
L.Domine miss,  
U.Berek hit,  
J.Nova miss,  
A Drakis hit on the same humanoid.

The wolves bit D.Berek and E.Berek.  
The dire wolf attacked out second-in-command, bit only armour.  
The humanoids attacked B.Chergoba and L.Domine both hurt.

Sixth volley: only one hit. The archers reposition.  
D.Berek 1 miss as the wolf dodges around,  
E.Berek 2 Hit kill,  
K.Helder, 2 Hit, kill.  
Both A.Marivaldi and M.Ravener second wind, then move toward the last Dire wolf.  
L.Liadon cast magic missile on the injured humanoid, two missiles hit  
B.Chergoba 2 Hit,  
L.Domine 1 Hit,  
U.Berek hit and kill.  
J.Nova hit  
A Drakis miss on the other humanoid.

Humanoid attacked J.Nova, rendering her unconscious.  
T.Lang and P.Umeral rejoin the battle, J.Nova is removed.

Seventh volley; all five hit, one in the eye, the dire wolf went down.  
L.Liadon casts magic missile only one hits the humanoid.  
B.Chergoba 1 Hit,  
L.Domine 1 Hit,  
U.Berek miss,  
A.Drrakis miss,  
T.Lang hit,  
P.Umeral miss.  
The humanoid disengages and flees.

And that was that.

We retrieve out knives and some of the arrows. The bodies of the wolves and dire wolves were still here but the humanoids corpses were gone.

The rest of the night was uneventful. 

After our rest and meal. Had a meeting. Chergoba believes that we have scared them off and we should rest up for tonight for watches like the night before. I raised concerns wanting to check the bandit camp, the shrine and the mines, since the tracks from last night had been lost, again. Chergoba did not see the point, saying that if it was the bandits in the camp we would have moved them on but did not forbid anyone going. L.Domine also does not think that the humanoids were bandits trying to scare people, with wolf heads and bear claws, but in fact were werewolves. Chergoba says without bodies there is no proof of this. Domine thinks that areas around the town need looking at. Domine and I took two groups of volunteers off to look at the shire and bandits camp.

L.Domine, K.Nemetsk, J.Nova and P.Umera went to look at the shrine, which is along the river, on the east bank, outside of town. Just south of where the attack on the 25 night There has been a lot of activity and offerings. The tracks do not go toward the town but back across the river and to the north. L. Domine's group followed the trail for an hour until they lost it in a rocky outcrop. They returned to the inn.

D.Berek lead a group (D.Berek, E. Berek, U. Berek, E.Leagallow, M. Tallstag and H. Tallstag) to the south where the bandit encampment had been. The camp had been abandoned some time ago, but trail was found from it. We followed the trail to a small cave, where there was an encampment of bandits (6). There was also the remains of some sheep cooking on the fire and enough bones for another two. Clearly, this group was responsible for one or more of the attacks. I hailed the camp. The leader responded. He asked who we are and I told him we we are Kord's Men and that we had come to Bon Grove to find out what was happening to the town and its environs. He wished us luck with that and said he was a bandit king. We then had a disagreement about return with us to Bon Grove to sort out which attacks where them and which where not. The bandit king also did not want to tell us what had happen to the rest of his group. They now only numbered six when they had been fourteen, from the marks at the last camp. The bandit king said we would find out what happened to the rest of the men. Then signalled for his men to fire on us.  
All five fire crossbows, E.Leagallow hid, they targeted one each, D Berek, U.Berek, H.Tallstag where hit, E. Berek and M. Hallstag was not.

We engaged.  
Our archers M.Tallstag and H. Tallstag along with scout E. Leagallow targeted the leader.  
The rest of us the other bandits (5)  
First volley, two hit,  
D. Berek moved to closest bandit, attacked 2 miss,  
E. Berek bandit to the left, attacked, 2 hits, kill.  
U. Berek joined D. Berek, attacked, hit.  
Bandit king shouted for the bandits (4) to move toward us. The two farthest back fired on D.Berek and U.Berek first, and mist, then moved, the other dropped his crossbow and ran to engage.  
The fifth attacked D.Berek and missed.

Second volley, 2 Hit,  
D.Berek, 1Hit kill, (behead),  
E.Berek, move to nearest, 2 Hit, kill,  
U.Berek moved to the nearest, hit (disembowel).  
The bandit king had moved to pick up a crossbow and fired twice at U.Berek, 1 Hit 1 miss.  
The last bandit attacked E.Berek but missed.

Third volley, 2Hit,  
E.Berek 1H 1Miss,  
U.Berek moved to last bandit, 2 misses,  
U.Berek moved to last bandit, miss  
Bandit king targets U.Berek, he goes down.  
Bandit target E.Berek miss.

Fourth volley, 1 Hit,  
D.Berek 2 Misses,  
E.Berek 2 Hits, kill.  
Bandit king targets E.Berek 2 Hits.

Fifth volley, 2 Hit  
D.Berek moves to bandit king 2 Hit, kill.  
E.Berek second wind, stabilises U.Berek. 

We moved into the camp, resting up and eating the food, until U.Berek regained consciousness and used cure wounds on himself and rested until we left.

We buried the bodies next to the three fresh graves not far from the camp that E. Leagallow found. Then searched the camp. Very little found, they had a few crossbow bolts left and no weapons but the ones on them, 15 silver coins and 20 copper. We packed up the camp and put out the fire.

We returned to Bon Grove in time to eat and rest and be healed, until our watches. 

We had not scared them off.  
Just after dusk the patrols spotted a group of wolves and dire wolves behind them on the Pass road. We all headed toward them. They were just outside of the town lights. The magic users put light on some arrow and they were fired toward the group. Lighting up the area. We could see dire wolf (4), wolf (10) but no humanoids.  
The archers and E. Leagallow fire at the lead two dire wolves.  
First volley 3hits left Dire wolf, 2 hits 1 miss right dire wolf.  
L. Liadon cast acid splash on left dire wolf, hitting it, kill.  
B Chergoba, H. Ugart, L.Domine and squads three and five moved to meet the wolves.  
Squad three to the front three on the left:  
D.Berek 2 Hits kill,  
E.Berek 2 Misses,  
A.Marivaldi 2 Hits, kill (Behead),  
K.Helder 1 Hit, 1 Miss,  
M. Ravener 1 Hit, 1 Miss.  
Squad five took the three to the right:  
U. Berek Hit,  
T.Lang Miss,  
J.Nova Hit,  
P.Umera Miss,  
A.Drrakis Hit.  
B.Chergoba, H.Ugart and L.Domine went for the middle group;  
B Chergoba Hit,  
H.Ugart Miss,  
L.Domine Hit Kill.

The dire wolves move forward, D.Berek bit, B Chergoba bit, T.Lang bit.  
The wolves attacked, E.Berek, A.Marivaldi, K.Helder, U.Berek, J.Nova, P.Umera bit, A.Drrakis down.

Second Volley; 3 Hits left dire wolf, 3 Hits right dire wolf.  
L.Liadon acid splash right dire miss.  
D.Berek 1 Hit, 1 Miss on dire wolf,  
E.Berek, 1 Hit, 1 Miss on dire wolf,  
A.Marivaldi 2 Hit on wolf kill,  
K.Helder 2 Miss,  
M.Ravener 1 Hit 1 Miss on wolf kill.  
U.Berek 1 Hit, kill,  
T.Lang 1 Hit, kill,  
J.Nova 1 Hit, kill,  
P.Umera disengages and stabilises A.Drrakis.  
B.Chergoba attack the dire wolf, hit,  
H.Ugart attacked the dire wolf hit.  
L.Domine kills the last wolf.

The dire wolves attack. One misses, B.Chergoba bit, T.Lang goes down.

From behind us comes the sound of towns people yelling, something is attacking the other side of town. B Chergoba orders L.Liadon, the archers and the standing members of squad four to follow him and H.Ugart. Leaving squads three and some of squad two to mop up the direwolves. A. Anskuld and D. Frostbeard get T.Lang and A.Drrakis to the clerics.

D.Berek 2 Hits, on left dire wolf, kill.  
E.Berek beheads middle dire wolf,  
A.Marivaldi 2 Hits, kills last dire wolf.  
K.Helder second winds and with M.Ravener and L.Domine goes after the others.

The cleric revives T.Lang and A.Drrakis, then all four moves to join others, along with A.Anskuld and D.Frostbeard.

D.Barek, E.Berek and A.Marivaldi second wind and join the others.

There are two humanoids trying to get into the end house on the Slade road.

The Archers fire at the closest one, 5 Hits.  
L.Liadon cast scorching ray on the closest humanoid, 3 Hits (one in the face).  
Humanoids come at the group. B.Chergoba and H.Ugart are attacked but both miss.

The archers fire at the injured humanoid, 5 Hits, (one in the eye) killing it.  
L.Liadon casts scorching ray 3 Hits.  
B.Chergoba does 3 attacks, 3 Hits.  
H.Ugart does 2 attacks 1 Hit.  
U.Berek 1 Hit,  
T.Lang 1 Hit,  
P.Umera 1 Hit,  
A. Shemov 1 Miss,  
L.Domine 1 Hit, kill.

The bodies of the humanoids are werewolves; it can not be disputed.

The rest of the night is uneventful and we all get a full night sleep going into the next morning. Rested and fed, the squad leads a meeting to plan our next actions. We are dealing with werewolves, I said there are 12 towns folk, the other 3 bandits and at least 1 other that attacked the bandit group. That makes a minimum of 16 more werewolves out there. Domine said that they were using the Shrine daily and may have left more tracks. U.Berek mentioned the old mine as a place of interest. If not camped at the mine when we are looking there then we will do a sweeping search of the surrounding hills for a possible moving camp. Chergoba agreed with us. Ugart will lead half the task force to check out the shrine and the surrounding area. Then depending on how that goes, having a look at the mine this afternoon or tomorrow.

We walk up to the shrine, this time coming in from the Slade road, rather than the path from town, as it gives us some cover from both the shrine and the hills the tracks had led to before. This path is along the dip between two earthworks, it looks like the defences of some ancient long gone fort. We are uneasy travelling along this path as we could be ambushed at any point. But Domine saw no tracks in this direction and there has been only the one attack in this area. 

Note: Could be ruins or area used for an encampment. If not the mine. Also bandits or such in future.

As Wolfswood, myself and Domine, leading the party, round the last corner and come to the shrine we see a man in ragged clothes praying at the altar. I turn back to halt the others. Domine goes with Wolfswood to cover her as she approaches the man. Wolfswood gets to the shrine and hails the man. He falls onto his back, face showing fear. Wolfswood tries to calm him, he starts begging and scrabbling backwards. Then when he gets to the edge of the stones he turns and runs.  
Ravener comment of that when well, sums up this meeting.  
We follow the man.  
The man runs into a defensive line to the west of the shrine, toward the river. As we come out of the earthworks, the man is crossing the river on a set of boulders, placed into the fast moving cold water. We cross the river and head up the ridge he has just crossed over. As we near the top he heard shouts and growling. Drawing our weapons, we come to a stop on top of the ridge. Below us is the man, along with four other men, all in similar ragged clothing centred on a small fire, with three weapons that look like a cross between pikes and halberds – The Tallstags inform me they are a farm implement – the men are holding off two wolves. Behind the wolves is a werewolf.  
We Engage the Werewolf (1) and wolf (2).

The archers send a volley at the werewolf, 2 hits.  
L.Liadon casts fire bolt, hits.  
M.Wolfwood casts bless on H.Tallstag, M.Tallstag and K.Helder.  
The rest of use move down the embankment. Shouting to the men to get behind us. They move to the right of us dropping their pole weapons. M.Wolfwood and H.Ugart go toward them.  
The wolves come at our group on the werewolf's command. The werewolf moves toward the men and away from our group. A.Marivaldi is bit, the other wolf misses, M.Ravener.

Second volley on the werewolf, 4 hits.  
L.Liadon casts fire bolt, hits.  
M.Wolfwood draws her sword but keeps talking to the ragged men.  
H.Ugart moves toward the werewolf and attacks, hits.  
A.Marivaldi attacks the wolf that bit him, 2 misses,  
D.Berek attack same wolf, 1 hit 1 miss,  
M.Ravener attacks the wolf that misses him, 1 hit, 1 miss.  
K.Helder attack the missed wolf, 2 hits kill,  
E.Berek attacks the wolf, 1hit, 1 miss, kill.  
The werewolf moves away from H.Ugart.

Third volley on the werewolf, 4 hits.  
L.Liadon casts fire bolt, hits.  
H.Ugart moves toward the werewolf.  
D.Berek, E.Berek, K.Helder and A.Marivaldi move toward the werewolf.  
M.Ravener moves toward M.Wolfwood.  
The werewolf climbs the hill across from us at speed.

The archers move to keep the werewolf in range and fire a fourth volley, 3 hits (one though an eye) kill.

We pile the bodies up to one side and bring the ragged men back to the fire. M. Wolfswood casts cure wounds on M.Ravener and one of the ragged men. We sit down by the fire and share some rations with the ragged men.  
We talk with the group of five men, it turns out they are, Dorn Amble, Stedd Copley, Gorstag Dundre, Malark Sagman and Evan Greenwood, and they are from the group of missing farmers. They where all attacked the night they went looking for the wolves, picked of in ones and twos, their torches put out and the group turned around scared and lost in an area they knew well in daylight. I warned my squad against making comments about hunting at night with no dark visions. They were all infected with lycanthropy and taken back to the camp at the old mine. The werewolves are lead by an orc, he wants them to follow him and embrace their lycanthropy. This group are the ones that do not embrace lycanthropy, they want to fight it. The orc had laugh at that and told them they would kill their families if they went home and after the next full moon they would all join him. This group has been staying away from town try to keep people safe and praying at the shrine to keep from changing. Gorstag ask if we could kill them to stop that happening. Gorstag says maybe we are the help the shrine sent. Gorstag is the man we followed from the shrine. I ask if the orc had let them go, why were they being attacked today. Dorn tells us, that the orc wants them back now, as the clan is under attack. Helder voice the opinion that it is nice to know we are having some effect. I ask when they left the orc's camp, how many werewolf where there and now many wolves.  
There were 10 werewolves in the pack, around 30 wolves and 15 dire wolves.  
I asked if they knew the Timmler family, there are some nods, I asked if they were taken, would they fight the lycanthropy. The group looks amongst itself and Gorstag says that they were all trouble in that family, and they would most like join the werewolf clan. Stedd says they might even volunteer.  
Wolfswood and Ugart have been talking quietly but Wolfswood says the two Timmler boys were young not yet in their teens, she does not think they would survive the attack. In to the silence that follows this Wolfswood says she and Ugart have agreed to take the group back to Kord's man fort to be cured by cleric there but it will cost the men. The group thanks Wolfswood and Ugart and we rise to head back to town.

Marivald draws his swords claiming he heard something. M.Tallstag points to the ridge behind us saying he saw something. We all draw our weapons. Three white coloured dire-like wolves come over the ridge.  
We engage the Winter wolves.  
M. Wolfswood casts bless on M.Tallstag, H Tallstag and M. Rarvener.  
L.Liadon cast magic missile on the lead wolf, 3 hits (one to the face)  
The archers fire at the lead wolf, 2 hit.  
D.Berek, A.Marivaldi and M.Ravener threw daggers at the lead wolf, 2 hit.  
H.Ugart. L.Domine, E.Berek, K.Helder move toward the wolves.  
The wolves move to the group, H.Ugart bit, the injured wolf misses with it's bite, L.Domine bit.

L.Liadon cast magic missile on the injured wolf 2 hit.  
The archers fire at the injured wolf, 3hit.  
D.Berek, A.Marivaldi, M.Ravener throw knives at the injured wolf, 3 misses, and move toward the wolves.  
H.Ugart attacks the wolf that attacked him, 1hit, Action surges, 1 hit.  
L.Domine casts cure wounds on herself and moves back.  
E.Berek attacks the most injured wolf, 2 hits, kill.  
K.Helder attacks the uninjured wolf, 2 Hits (both to throat)  
One wolf attacks H.Ugart, misses, the other E.Berek, misses.

L.Liadon casts magic missile on the left wolf, 3 hit,  
The archers fire at the left wolf, 3 hit, (one in the eye) kill.  
H.Ugart moves to the last wolf and attacks, hit,  
E.Berek 1 hit, 1 miss.  
K.Helder 1 hit, I miss.  
L.Domine hit,  
D.Berek 1 hit, 1 miss,  
A.Marivaldi 2 hits.  
M.Ravener 2 hits.  
The wolf snaps at MR bites him and he goes down.

L.Liadon cast fire bolt, misses.  
The archers fire, 5 hits kills the wolf.

M. Wolfswood casts cure wounds on M. Rarvener, M. Rarvener revived.

We collected all the corpses from the camp and L. Liadon burned them all to ash with fire bolts. Then we headed back towards across the river and towards town. Once we walked out of the earthworks at the shrine and got a good look at it, we saw movement inside the shrine.  
Out of the shrine walk a man, dressed in slightly better clothes than the farmers. He calls out to them by name. Gorstag tells us he is one of the farmers that embraced lycanthropy, his name is Evendur Gray. Gray tells the farmers to embrace the wolf. We draw out weapons. Wolfswood offers to take him back to the fort to cure him as well. Grey's response is to whistle and shift to a wolf's head and claws. Another werewolf and a dire wolf appear from the temple.

We engage werewolf (2) and dire wolf (1).

The archers fire at the Gray. 3 Hits.  
M. Wolfswood casts bless on M.Tallstag, H Tallstag, M. Rarvener and D.Berek.  
L.Liadon casts scorching ray at Gray, 3 hits.  
H.Ugart, L.Domine and E.Berek move to the left and the second werewolf. As the others move, D.Berek orders the farmers back into the earthworks and leads A.Marivaldi, K.Helder and M.Ravener to cover them. H.Ugart shouts that he orders them to go to the right, for the dire wolf. D.Berek orders his squad to stay put and let the enemy come to them and tells the archers to move back. E.Beker moves back toward the archers all but T.Starag fall back. 

Gray charges T.Starag, biting and clawing her.  
The other werewolf attacks H.Ugart, missing the dwarf completely.  
The dire wolf runs at D.Berek, biting him.

Four of the archers fire at Gray, 4 hits, T.Starag drops her bow and stabs Gray with a dagger, cutting an arm.  
L.Laidon cast scorching ray on Gray, 2 hit.  
E.Berek attacks Gray, missing twice.  
M.Wolfwoods comes behind T.Starag and casts cure wounds on her, most of her wounds heal.  
D.Berek attacks the dire wolf, 1 hit, 1 miss.  
A.Marivaldi attacks the dire wolf, 2 hits (one to the throat)  
K.Helder attacks the dire wolf, 1 hit, 1 miss.  
M.Ravener attacks the dire wolf, 1 hit, kill.  
The group moves to circle Gray.  
H.Ugart attacks the werewolf, misses, action surges, misses.  
L.Domine attacks the werewolf, misses.

Gray bites T.Starag and tries to claw E.Berek.  
The werewolf attacks H.Ugart missing with its teeth and claws.

Four of the archers fire at the werewolf, 3 hits, (one to an eye),  
T.Starag stabs Gray with a dagger, cutting him.  
L.Laidon cast scorching ray on the werewolf, 2 hit.  
E.Berek attacks Gray, slicing off his head.  
M.Wolfwoods moves away from battle.  
D.Berek moves to the werewolf and attacks, 2 hits.  
A.Marivaldi moves to the werewolf and attacks, 2 hits,  
K.Helder moves to the werewolf and attacks, 2 hits.  
M.Ravener moves to the werewolf and attacks, 2 hits (one to the throat)  
H.Ugart attacks the werewolf, misses  
L.Domine attacks the werewolf, hit kill (disembowels)

With the werewolf and dire wolf dead, M.Wolfswood goes to give an offering in the shrine, for the battle had outside it and so we can go back to town without another fight. The farmers are rounded up and the bodies burnt.  
Once the gods are appeased and the bodies ash, we head cautiously back to town.

Back in town we head to the Oak tree inn.  
I ask one of the townspeople to find Evendur Gray kin. I am introduced to his mother and wife. I tell them that Gray is dead, killed by the werewolf's.

The families of Dorn Amble, Stedd Copley, Gorstag Dundre, Malark Sagman and Evan Greenwood arrive at the Inn. The reunions are had, the men explain why they stayed away. We reassure the towns folk that these men can be cured and that we will cure them. H.Ugart tells them the cost. It's a lot for farmers to find. The families of the men who did not return are angry, at us, at the men who did return. There is a lot of shouting.

Zasheir Rein asks me about my anger and if I have any strange thoughts. I tell him I have not had any issues. Rien points out that all of who have been bitten or clawed by the werewolves are at risk from turning. We will have to have the cure on us too, just to be sure.

Rein asks if I have any slivered weapons on me, as silver coated weapons hurt werewolves. I do not.

Note: Slivered weapons to be standard issue on any mission that involves large groups of 'wolves'.

We eat, heal up and rest for our watches tonight. We are in no condition to go to the mine today.

We are jumpy and uneasy on watch, E.Leagallow spots dire wolf (2) werewolf (1) on the edge of town, skirting around, like they were doing reconnaissance on us. Chergoba decides we will attack.

The first volley of arrows has three with light cast on them. They aim to where E.Leagallow said the werewolf was. 6 shots. The area is lit up, but only three hit the werewolf.  
Now L.Liadon can see him she casts scorching ray on the werewolf. 2 hit.  
D.Berek leads squad three and five in from the left and to attack the dire wolves, squad three the lead dire wolf, squad five the second.  
D.Berek, 1 hit, 1 miss.  
E.Berek, 2 hits.  
A.Marivaldi, 2 hits.  
K.Helder, 2 hits, one to the throat, kill.  
M.Ravener, 1 hit, I miss, on second dire wolf.  
U.Berek, miss  
T.Lang, hit,  
J.Nova , miss.  
P.Umera, hit,  
A.Drakis, hit,  
H.Ugart leads B.Chergoba and L.Domine against the werewolf.  
H.Ugart, 1 hit,  
B.Chergoba 1 hit.  
L.Domine, 1 hit, 

The dire wolves and werewolf are surprised at the attack on them and can not fight back. 

The second volley on the werewolf. 4 Hits.  
L.Liadon casts magic missile on the werewolf. 2 hits.  
D.Berek moves to the werewolf, 1 hit, kill.  
E.Berek, moves to dire wolf, 2 hits, kill.

The fight over, we burn the corpses. The werewolf had nothing on him. We keep the locals from him so they can not identify him.

We head back to town, to rest and set the other watch. We are still uneasy. But come morning we are all rested and recovered. 

After breakfast Chergoba has briefs us on the plan for the day ahead. Squad three and five will stay in town along with Wolfswood, while the rest head off toward the old mine for some reconnaissance.

The town is looking cramped and full with the livestock still held close and people are tense. U.Berek leads squad four to do reconnaissance on the field to the south of the town. It is a flat area, with none of the earthworks to the north. They find nothing and we lead the herds out into fields. The town folk get to cleaning up the town streets and children are out playing. People are busy and some of the tension lifts. Squad four does mounted patrols around town, while squad three watches the fields to the south. We are not expecting trouble and get none.

B.Chergoba leads the rest of Squad one, squad two and squad four, along the old mine road. Once out of sight of the town they split in to two groups, moving on either side of the road, as stealthily as they can. 

In a small stand of trees to the right of the road,A.Anskuld spots a wolf, eating a deer. Group halts and the rest of the stand is watched, werewolf (1) wolf (4) spotted, all eating. A message sent to the group on the left of the road to attack from the north. werewolf (1) wolf (4) engaged.

Z.Rein cast bless on H.Ugart, E.Leagallow and D.Frostbread.  
On a count six arrows launched at werewolf. 4 hit.  
L.Liadon casts scorching ray on the werewolf. 2 hit  
B.Chergoba attacks from south on wolf, 2 hits kill.  
H.Ugart attacks from north on wolf, 1 hit, decapitates wolf.  
L.Domine attack from south on wolf, 1 hit, kill.  
D.Frostbeard attacks from the north on wolf, 1 hit.  
A.Anskuld, attacks from the south on werewolf, 1 hit.  
A.Shemov, attacks from the north on wolf, 1 hit kill.

Werewolf is surprised by the attacks.

Six arrows at the werewolf, 3 hit, 1 in the eye.  
L.Liadon cast magic missile, 2 hit, 1 to the face.  
B.Chergoba attacks werewolf, 2 hit, kill. 

The bodies are burned. The group contines on along a trail from the stand of trees that leads toward the mine. They reach a point when they can safely see where the road rounds the bend to reach the mine entrance. B.Chergoba watches from this point. Squad two moves along the top of the ridge to view the entrance of the mine. Squad two do reconnaissance on old mine for an hour and return to group.

Squad two sees signs of a patrol walking along the top of the cliff, but do not encounter anyone as they move about. There is a sentry and an area where the wolves and dire wolves seem to sleep. The water at the north of the camp looks quite dangerous, cold and fast following.  
Four wolves are seen in the camp, two asleep and two moving about. No dire wolves are seen. An orc is seem coming out of the mine and talking to one of the humans. There are a total of six humans seen. The camp looks long term.

The group heads back down along the trail and takes a path off that heads back toward the west of the town away from the road. As they group head down the trail they hear screams and shouting from a farmhouse. On entering the farmyard they encounter a farmhouse being attacked by werewolves (3),  
One of the werewolf is kicking the door, another is trying to climb in though a window, the third is standing in the yard shout at the upstairs windows. Engaged.

The archers fire at the werewolf going in the window, 4 hits.  
L.Liadon fires scorching ray on the one at the door, 1 hits.  
B.Chergoba attacks the one in the yard, 2 hits.  
H.Ugart attacks the werewolf in the yard, hit to face.  
L.Domine attacks the one in the yard, misses.  
D. Frostbeard attacks the werewolf in the yard, hit  
A.Anskuld attacks the werewolf in the yard, miss  
A. Shemov attacks the werewolf in the yard, hit to the throat. 

The werewolf attacks Chegoba, the bite misses but the claws catch him. The other two werewolf's move toward the group.

The archers fire at that was werewolf going in the window, 4 hits.  
L. Liadon fires scorching ray on the one that was at door, 3 hits, one in the face.  
B.Chergoba attacks, 2 hits.  
H.Ugart attacks, hit.  
L. Domine attacks the one coming up behind her – from the window, hit.  
D. Frostbeard attacks the werewolf from the window, hit  
A.Anskuld attacks the werewolf from the door, hit  
A. Shemov attacks the werewolf from the door, hit.

Cheroba is attacked, bit and clawed,  
L.Domine is attacked, bit and clawed,  
A.Anskuld ia attacked, bit and clawed, 

The archers fire at the ex-window werewolf, 3 hits.  
L. Liadon fires magic missile on the ex-door werewolf, 3 hits, kill.  
B.Chergoba attacks, 2 hits and second winds .  
H.Ugart attacks, miss.  
L. Domine attacks ex-window werewolf. Misses.  
D. Frostbeard attacks ex-window, hit.  
A.Anskuld attacks the yard werewolf, miss  
A. Shemov attacks the yard werewolf, hit  
Z.Rein casts cure wounds on A.Anskuld

Chergoba is attacked, the wounds are very deep.  
L.Domine is attacked, both attacks miss.

The archers fire at the ex-window werewolf, 4 hits.  
L. Liadon fires magic missle on the yard werewolf, 2 hits, kills.  
B.Chergoba attacks, 2 hits,  
H.Ugart attacks, hits, kills.  
Z.Rein casts cure wounds on Chergoba. 

The three werewolf's change back into humans from hybrid form. The family comes out from the farm house, the men are all from the Timmler family. The families say they had a long running disagreement with the Timmler family. Chergoba has the bodies moved out of the yard and burned. Rein asks if any of the farm house family are hurt. None are. Ugart explains that the bodies are being burnt to stop the spread of the lycanthropy virus.

Chergoba leads the group back to town.  
Back in the Inn plans are made for the attack on the mine tomorrow.

The livestock are returned to the town and watches are set for the night. It is uneventful. In the morning we are all refreshed and rested. We have breakfast and then head up to the old mine, this will be the final day of the battle part of the campaign. 

The whole task force travels to the old mine along the path that runs past the farm that was attacked yesterday. The family – Belivlon – have had an uneventful night and are still a little shock up from yesterday, but otherwise are okay. As we continue up the path we split into groups. One lead by H. Ugart that will rain arrows and magic on to the camp and the rest of us that will attack the camp. Squad five will cross the river and attack from the back. They will follow the patrol path down.

Ugart led L.Liadon, Squad four and five up on to ridge above the mine. On the way up they spot Werewolf (1) wolf (2) on a patrol. Engaged. 

The archers fire on the werewolf, 4 hits.  
L.Liadon casts magic missile, 3 hits.

The werewolf throws a spear at H.Ugart, hits.  
The wolfs charge at the group, one bites U.Berek, the other T. Lang, it's a deep bite.

H.Ugart attacks the werewolf, it barely scratches him.  
U.Berek attacks the wolf that attacked him, and kills it.  
T. Lang attacks the wolf that attacked her, missing.  
J. Nova attacks the wolf, hit.  
P. Umera attacks the wolf, misses.  
A. Drakis attacks the wolf, hit kill.

The archers fire on the werewolf, 4 hits.  
L.Liadon casts magic missile, 1 hits.

The werewolf shifts to hybrid form and attacks H.Ugart biting and clawing him.

H.Ugart attacks the werewolf, missing.  
U.Berek casts cure wounds on T. Lang.  
T. Lang attacks the werewolf, hit  
J. Nova attacks the werewolf, miss.  
P. Umera attacks the werewolf, hit  
A. Drakis attacks the werewolf, hit

The archers fire on the werewolf, 3 hits, the werewolf dies.

The fight is over quickly and the camp below did not hear anything. 

The archers and L. Liadon take up position overlooking the camp. 

H. Ugart and squad four follow the path around to the water. 

In the meantime the rest of use come up on the sentry. Werewolf (1) engaged.

B.Chergoba attacks, 2 hits.  
The werewolf bites and claws B. Chergoba.  
M.Wolfswood casts bless on D. Berek, E. Leagallow and D. Frostbeard  
L. Domine attacks, misses  
E. Leagallow fires her crossbow, hit  
D. Frostbeard attacks, hit  
A.Anskuld attacks, hit  
A. Shemov attacks, hit  
D. Berek throws a knife, hit.  
E Berek attacks, misses  
A. Marivaldi throws a knife, misses  
K. Helder attacks, hit.  
M. Ravener throws a knife, hit.

B.Chergoba attacks, hits.  
The werewolf bites and claws B. Chergoba.  
L. Domine attacks, hit  
E. Leagallow fires her crossbow, hit  
D. Frostbeard attacks, hit  
A.Anskuld attacks, miss  
A. Shemov attacks, hit  
D. Berek throws a knife, miss.  
E Berek attacks, misses  
A. Marivaldi throws a knife, hit and kill.

On the other side of the clearing we can see Squad five coming down the path, we can also see wolf (2) by the pool of water. The wolves spot squad four and attack them.  
Wolf (2) Engaged.

The left wolf runs up to T.Lang, misses.  
The right wolf attacks P.Umera, misses.  
U.Berek attacks the left wolf, hit.  
T.Lang attacks the left wolf, hit, kill.  
J.Nova attacks the wolf, hit.  
P.Umera attacks the wolf, hit kill.

The werewolf's in the camp are all up and out of the tents, they all cham]nge into hybrid form and move out into the clearing between the squads. The noise brings the orc-werewolf out of the caves, he is in hide armour like a normal orc but a little taller and tougher looking like a war chief. This is the signal for the archers to fire. Werewolf (4) and Orc-werewolf Chief (1) engaged.

The archers fire on the orc-werewolf, 5 hits.  
L.Liadon casts scorching ray on the orc-werewolf, 3 hits.  
The orc-werewolf lets out a battle cry, three of the werewolves hear it and respond. The orc-werewolf throws a javelin at archers, it misses.  
M.Wolfswood casts bless on D. Berek, E. Leagallow and D. Frostbeard  
Z.Rein cast bless on A.Anskuld, A. Shemov and K. Helder  
D. Berek throws one of the fuzzy balls, a Boar appears. It charges the closest werewolf, (werewolf n), hit.  
The werewolf n attacks the boar, bite and claw.  
E. Leagallow fires her crossbow at werewolf n , hit in the eye.  
A. Marivaldi throws a knife at werewolf n ,hit  
M. Ravener throws a knife at werewolf n, miss  
Two werewolves (werewolf l and r) move toward squads Two and Three, one (werewolf b) toward squad five.  
B.Chergoba moves to werewolf l and attacks twice, two hits.  
L. Domine moves to werewolf r and attacks, misses  
D. Frostbeard moves to werewolf l and attacks, misses  
A.Anskuld moves to werewolf r and attacks, hits  
A. Shemov moves to werewolf l and attacks, hits the throat.  
E Berek moves to werewolf r and attacks, two hits.  
K. Helder moves to werewolf l and attacks, hits.  
H.Ugart attacks werewolf b, misses.  
U.Berek attacks werewolf b, misses.  
T. Lang attacks werewolf, b hit  
J. Nova attacks werewolf b , hit.  
P. Umera attacks werewolf b, hit  
A. Drakis attacks werewolf b, hit

The archers fire on the orc-werewolf, 1 hit.  
L.Liadon casts scorching ray on the orc-werewolf, 2 hits.  
The orc-werewolf throws two javelins at archers, two hits, M.Tallstag is hit and down, .K.Nmetsk is hit. The orc-werewolf moves toward the caves.  
M.Wolfswood casts cure wounds on B.Chergoba  
Z.Rein holds back.  
D. Berek throws a knife at werewolf n, hit. The Boar attacks werewolf n, misses.  
The werewolf n attacks the boar, hit kill., moves toward squad three.  
E. Leagallow fires her crossbow at werewolf n , misses.  
A. Marivaldi throws a knife at werewolf n, hit  
M. Ravener throws a knife at werewolf n, hit  
Werewolf l attacks B.Chergoba, hit,  
Werewolf r attacks L.Domine, misses.  
Werewolf b attacks T.Lang, misses.  
B.Chergoba attacks werewolf l twice, two hits, one on the throat.  
L. Domine attacks werewolf r, misses  
D. Frostbeard attacks werewolf l, misses  
A.Anskuld ttacks werewolf r, hits  
A. Shemov attacks werewolf l, misses.  
E Berek ttacks werewolf r, double miss.  
K. Helder attacks werewolf l, two hits.  
H.Ugart attacks werewolf b, misses.  
U.Berek attacks werewolf b, hit.  
T. Lang attacks werewolf, b misses  
J. Nova attacks werewolf b , hit in the throat.  
P. Umera attacks werewolf b, miss.  
A. Drakis attacks werewolf b, hit

The archers fire on the orc-werewolf, 3 hits.  
M.Tallstag stabilises.  
L.Liadon casts scorching ray on the orc-werewolf, 3 hits, kill.  
M.Wolfswood casts healing word on H.Ugart.  
Z.Rein holds back.  
D. Berek throws a knife at werewolf n, hit. The Boar attacks werewolf n, hit.  
The werewolf n attacks the boar, misses.  
E. Leagallow fires her crossbow at werewolf n , hit.  
A. Marivaldi throws a knife at werewolf n ,miss  
M. Ravener throws a knife at werewolf n, hit  
Werewolf l attacks B.Chergoba, miss,  
Werewolf r attacks L.Domine, misses.  
Werewolf b attacks T.Lang, misses.  
B.Chergoba attacks werewolf l twice, two hits.  
L. Domine attacks werewolf r, hit,  
D. Frostbeard attacks werewolf l, hit, kill.  
A.Anskuld attacks werewolf r, hits  
A. Shemov moves to werewolf r and attacks, misses.  
E Berek attacks werewolf r, hit, miss  
K. Helder moves to werewolf r and attacks, two hits.  
H.Ugart attacks werewolf b, misses.  
U.Berek attacks werewolf b, hit.  
T. Lang attacks werewolf, b hit  
J. Nova attacks werewolf b , hit.  
P. Umera attacks werewolf b, miss.  
A. Drakis attacks werewolf b, hit

The archers fire on the werewolf n, 2 hits, one in the neck.  
T.Starag cast cure wounds on M.Tallstag gets back up.  
L.Liadon casts magic on werewolf n, 2 hits, one hitting a knee.  
D. Berek double attacks werewolf n, hit and miss,  
The werewolf n attacks D.Berek, hits, D.Berek goes down.  
Z.Rein cast cure wounds on D.Berek. D.Berek is healed  
E. Leagallow fires her crossbow at werewolf n , hit.  
A. Marivaldi move to werewolf n and attacks, hit and miss  
M. Ravener move to werewolf n and attacks, two hits.  
Werewolf r attacks L.Domine, hit.  
Werewolf b attacks T.Lang, hit. T.Lang goes down  
M.Wolfswood casts cure wounds on T.Lang. T.Lang is healed.  
B.Chergoba moves to werewolf r and attacks twice, two hits.  
L. Domine attacks werewolf r, miss,  
D. Frostbeard moves to werewolf n and attacks, misses  
A.Anskuld attacks werewolf r, hits, kill.  
A. Shemov moves to werewolf n and attacks, hit, kill.  
E Berek moves to werewolf b  
K. Helder moves to werewolf b.  
H.Ugart attacks werewolf b, misses.  
U.Berek attacks werewolf b, hit.  
T. Lang stands up and attacks werewolf, b hit  
J. Nova attacks werewolf b , hit.  
P. Umera attacks werewolf b, hit kill.

And that was that, all the werewolves were dead and we were all still standing. We searched the camp, a few coins each where found, animal carcasses and some fresh graves, two of them much smaller than the other graves. I also found a book of short stories, I took as my bonus.  
We searched the mine entrances, the area had been used for living in but there was on sign of anyone going father in.  
We collected and burned all the bodies.  
Then had a rest and some food and then took down the camp.  
Finally we set out for the town.


End file.
